silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Epicality
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Epicality is an exclusive form belonging to LegitSi. Only he can access it. Everyone else will get an "Access Denied" message when they try to access it. LegitSi has recently stopped making an appearance ever since 1.7.4 because of Silence's increasing lag problem, but was regularly seen before then and has even been found in Infernal (where everyone can access it) confirming that Epicality has been in the game for a long time. It has the highest speed of any form in the entire game, tied with the other Exclusive forms. (Doomsday and moai) Moveset *'Z - Universal Spark; "Destiny Awaits"' **See Universal Spark on Catastrophe. *'X - Comet Crescendo; "Total Solar Eclipse"' **See Comet Crescendo on APOCALYPSE or EXTINCTION. *'C - Galactic Decimation; "Fury of a Thousand Suns"' **See Galactic Decimation on Catastrophe. *'V (ULT) - Universal Collapse; "Judgement Day"' **Moai/Epicality/Doomsday rises into the sky generating an intense ball that grows exponentially for around 20 seconds, and then bursts to instantly kill nearly everything in the server except for the user. Lore The origin of Epicality is not entirely certain, but it is highly likely that it was '''an irregular origin. '''For a lot of his life, he was corrupted with a truly evil and powerful force, Hellcat. Even Hellcat himself was corrupted, however, as Hellcat himself was corrupted with Autism. He dealt with being a two-faced maniac due to this corruption all of his life, leaving him to being isolated from everyone else. It was not necessarily Hellcat's fault, because deep inside his corruption was entirely from Autism. For millennia, Hellcat fought with Autism inside of Epicality's soul. This would lead to Epicality being a crazed maniac one minute and a crying mess the next. This would go on for the better half of the universe's life. It's not known what Epicality's life was like before the corruption took place, leading many to speculate he's been corrupted with them all his life. Sometime before the events of Silent Glitcher, Hellcat finally broke free from Epicality in an attempt to escape Autism. Epicality could finally express his own feelings without being corrupted from within by two powers. Epicality is still extremely strong, as perhaps a consequence of the corruption. He tried freeing all of his brothers once Moai was expelled from the universe after realizing Moai had imprisoned his brothers but was stunned to find them all dead. Epicality could not cope with the loss of all the brothers, but for whatever reason, he kept his loose facade. Deep down inside the anger of his sadness has been culminating in a new force that might be a new corrupting force, and eventually, it might become an entirely new force that could end the world. Nobody knows for sure. All we can do is watch and not get caught in the blast radius. Hellcat has never been spotted in Silent Glitcher and to this day, Hellcat has not escaped Autism's corruption. But when Autism finally is freed, who knows what might happen. It might even happen that the culmination of this new force inside of Epicality might team up with Autism to become a brand new duo of the end. Who really knows? All that's for certain is that Autism is still stuck inside of Hellcat, and that an evil force is beginning to stir inside of Epicality. All we can do is speculate. Trivia * Hellcat and Autism are based on the fact that LegitSi has autism. Hellcat, in particular, is based on how it has affected his friendship with the people behind Doomsday and Moai. * LegitSi doesn't really like the Silence Glitcher game anymore for a variety of reasons. (some of which include Silence's effect on other glitchers, and the immense lag in the game itself) * Hellcat, Autism, and three other forms were going to be included in the game by 1.7.2, but DizzyKB told LegitSi to "make it in the editor". LegitSi did, and realized he could not achieve what he imagined for the forms, but by the time he complained, DizzyKB stopped caring. All of this and more can be found on the Hellcat's wiki page. Category:Forms Category:Exclusive Category:Has Lore